DENMAKXDENMARKXNORWAY
by NORWAYXDENMARKXDENMAK
Summary: Hey guyyys! Tis is mu first fafic hooe yous enjoy! Sexy nordicks humping each other like bunnnnnys!


Hetalia: Norway VS - THE FIGHT CONTINUES

 _by I LOVE DENMAK FUK ME NOE HUNMY_

Norway woke up one day and discovered that he was goth. His parents had come to him and told him that he was really adopted and was in fact the decadent of the fallen angel! So now knowing that Norway was the relative of the great duke of the night, Norway saw that he had to change everything about him because he was not really what he thought he was. But luck would have it that Norway's best friends Denmark and Iceland had heard the news of Norway's parents and that they had arranged to accompany Norway on his journey to find himself. First stop...the shopping centre! At the shoppingcenter Norway went to all the cool black clothes stores. Now that he was really a half vampire, or as his parents told him, a dhampire (a/n: really, that's what they're called!), his parents had given him a credit card with ulminited funds to become his true self! But Norway was really actually very drepssed. It was really hard to suddenly discoger that your parents had lied to you all those yaers and it wasn't made it any better by Norway suddenly remembering a horrible thuing of his past. Norway was sexkually abused! And now Norway also remembered by who but he didn't dare to tell Denmark and Iceland because he was afraid that thye would discover what had happened to Norway and why Norway was depressed! So while they were picking out black and red clothes and nail polish, Norway tried to fight his tears by listening to Evanessence. Because for the first time in Norway's life, he had the feeling someone understood his pain. So Norway listened to the songs in one ear while using his other ear to follow Iceland's story. But it was so difficult because Norway... really loved Iceland! Norway knew these were wrong feelings to have because... younknow, it's Iceland and their love would make life very difficult because Norway also remembered a prophecy that someone had told him in the past (before he was rapped) and that said that if Norway would ever fall in love with Iceland, that then would find them and kill them! And as Norway was putting on some new blood red ankle spikes that went well with the dark black studded dog collar that Denmark had recommended, Norway suddenly saw a glint in the distance and he knew instantly what it was: it was the diamond cock ring of ! He had come to haunt Norway and destroy Iceland! - Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Denmark met with Denmark in a nearby apartment They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night. A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think. They often did some talking, some Choking Denmark, maybe a few board games. They were quite close friends by now. This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew. "Then there was that time I...Destroyed S alarmclock!" "oh, Denmark! thats positively evil! and I should know!" They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Denmark blackmailed a a Bricklayer. Or the time Denmark fooled a Miner into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else. It was making them closer. Closer then Denmark had ever thought possible. As Denmark was telling another story, She thought She saw Denmark examining Her. Looking with..was that longing? nah...couldn't be. The moment was over and they departed eachothers company. Denmark felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what. - A/N I got bored with the story but then I read this really cool story about putting the characters in high school! It will be full of love and family issues and other cool stuff is like the school bully but everyone likes Him. And Norway is like the loaner who just does snakeboard tricks on his own because no one likes him. It's really unfair to Norway because he is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about his superpowers. Norway was in class. He was paying well attention because Norway wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying was being an meany as always. He was annoying other people in class and the teacher but his rep protected him. Until Norway could take it no more. Norway stood up and said: "Look, that you want to spend the rest of ur life in a call center aint my problem!" stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to (althoguh everyone ws secrfetly thinking that). laughed and got up from his seat and grinned masly. "What do you want,pointdexter? are u here to tell me what to do, huh?" Norway gulped. He had not thought of what to do next now. But then Denmark and Iceland rized from tier seats too. Norway looked at them. they nodded back at him and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take on! And when Norway looked on his right, he saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront like this! So rose up and walked to Norway and he said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. U know where to find it!" "I'll be there, said Norway certain of himself! And left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers went down Norway's spine. This wasn't going to end well. Interlude: Denmark at that moment felt in her pocket. Thats strange there was a note. It said She should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and she should being her Blow hole. Denmark kept this secret as it was clearly just for Her. - - "Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Denmark chuckled. "You're my one true friend, Denmark, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing. ...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you." "You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Denmark whispered, Her bottom lip trembling while Her limbs felt frozen. "Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Denmark stroked Her hand up Denmark's hip, and pulled Her shirt from her trousers. Denmark's eyes fluttered shut when She felt Denmark's fingers touch the skin of Her lower back. But She forced them open again and stared into Denmark's pretty eyes. "I should stop you." Denmark knew She should. This was Denmark. Denmark! Could She dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Denmark nearly as much. "Stop me," Denmark said, and made it sound like a dare. Denmark was all set to give Denmark a glare, but it faded away when She got her first real look at Denmark.I mean sure, Denmark had seen Denmark before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Denmark now had. Her eyes had been opened. Denmark's soft legs. Her nice Buds. Her very agreeable pony tail. Her...Bush. In point of fact, Denmarks mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool. Other parts of Her might have been wet too. It dripped on Denmark. Denmark didn't seem to mind Denmarks fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww". "owwwwwww"! It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure. It was the first of many sounds to come Denmark opened her mouth wider for stuff to drip into. They kissed eachother softly. Denmark whispering sweat nothings into Denmarks ear. Denmark and Denmarks bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts. It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't! They then practiced lots and lots of sex Once they had finished practicing, they were experts! After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again - Norway followed the screaming till he reached his brother, who was being tortured. There was blood all over the on the cieling too, as if really bad violence had been was horific. "Norway! Over here! quick! help me! It hurts" "And not in the good way :(" Then Norway saw the final boss, who had been torturing his brother. Norway shot bullets from his dessert eagle really fast and the bullets went WAM! and hit in the eyes and then he couldnt see(because blood was pooring out). "I will never make love to you again" lied Norway "We were such good lovers!" Norway said "Eat This!" and punched in the eye and the went to his knees. And his blood doth stain the floor on which they walked. Norway said "He is dead now, you is safe" "Thank you!" "Glade I could help, brother" "But you should come earlier next time!" and they laughed.


End file.
